kingdomwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes
Patch Notes 1.2 updated 05/09/2009 1) Ability to delete character and start all over (you keep your alliance, tho level caps will still apply) 2) Ability to unequip a piece of equipment 3) New Content up to level 50, and MORE monsters for each existing location as well, which will introduce new choices in how you combat them 4) Energy Changes - Monster energy cost will be same regardless of level * Regular monsters will be 1 energy (low item drop rate) * Tough is 3 energy (moderate item drop rate) * Elites are 6 energy (chance to drop rare) * Bosses are 15 (chance to drop epic) * Legends are 50 (chance to drop legendary items, good chance to drop epic, and if no legendary or epic, will sure drop a rare) * God class is going to appear after level 100, and they will drop UNIQUES, which are just simply, godly. 5) experience/gold per energy is better with tougher monsters 6) if you are high level, and keep fighting lower level monsters, you will have less and less reward per energy, killing lower level monsters over and over will have diminishing returns. 7) Items are now gotten more often on a per hour basis than before, thus the amount that can be sold to shop will be reduced. This means there is MORE ASSET, LESS LIQUIDITY. NEW FEATURE: * When you attack monsters, you now have 3 types of attacks to choose from: 1) regular attack: using regular stats 2) power attack: all stats +25% in battle, using 2x the energy (you are effectively 50% more powerful with those boosts) 3) enraging blow: all stats +50% in battle, using 4x the energy (you are effectively 100% more powerful with those boosts) Thus, if you have lower level of minions, you can choose an attack that is less energy efficient, but with more power. If you have more minions, you should always choose the most energy efficient attack. PvP will only start after reaching level 5 Patch Notes 1.2 Thread Patch Notes 1.1 updated 04/17/2009 Features Added Collect Item Sets: Any piece of equipment that is dropped is part of a set. For example, if you have a 'Dagger of Strength' as well as a 'Helmet of Strength' equipped, you have two pieces of the 'Strength' set. Basically, just look at the name of the equipment to determine what set it is part of. Items bought in shops, regardless of quality, are not part of sets. There are over 30 sets in the game! Item Set Bonuses: Set bonuses are gained when TWO OR MORE of the same set of equipment is EQUIPPED. The more pieces you have equipped of the same set, the more bonus gained. The level of the equipment does not matter. You may also have multiple set bonuses. For example, if you have 2 pieces of the 'Strength' set equipped, and 2 pieces of the 'Agility' set equipped, you will gain bonuses from both. Whether you want to mix sets or collect a single set to the maximum is up to you. Changes to PVP *Protection only happens when you LOSE 5 times in a row. *The period of protection granted has been extended from 6-12 hours. *Protected players should no longer be showing up in battle list. *Protection will be broken as soon as you attack somemone, regardless of whether you win or lose. *If you revenge against someone, the revenge will happen regardless of whether the opponent is protected Bug Fixes *When you open inventory items, it won't go to top of the page anymore Application Changes On index page, pop up for recruiting alliance is now a button instead of automatic popup Patch Notes 1.1 Thread Category:Game Info